Mewthree's Christmas Carol
by Shaded Skies
Summary: Christmas has come once more, but the people and Pokémon of this modern age have forgotten what it's all about! The misfitting duo of Mew and Mewtwo decide to bring back the old traditions and enforce their very own brand of Christmas spirit... For better or worse!
1. Prologue

'Twas a dark, cold night of ice and snow  
The moon's pale light shining over the planet below  
With the air full of excitement and elation  
The time had finally come for Christmas celebration!

But such was not the case for the legendary Mew  
Together with her disinterested clone Mewtwo  
They were hovering above a sight quite pretty  
The dazzling metropolis of Saffron City

They had both come there with great expectations  
Eager to look down upon the holiday decorations  
Red and white was everywhere, lights shining bright  
But to them, there was not even a bit of Christmas in sight

"Where is all the cheer?" Mew asked, "Why is no one having fun?"  
Between the flashy sales and ads, she tried to find at least one  
But people were doing nothing special, and Mew could not believe  
That this is truly how they were spending their Christmas Eve

She focused on a short man wearing a blue jacket  
Carrying nothing but his clothing and some kind of flat packet  
She read, "3 minutes and guaranteed to make you thinner…"  
"Don't tell me… He's buying a Christmas microwave dinner!?"

Mewtwo remained quiet as Mew scoffed at the scene  
He was surprised to have been invited, despite being so mean  
Although he could care less about the people and their tradition  
He wished not to spend Christmas with Mew in such a depressed condition

Mew whispered, "I had expected joy, song and pies…"  
"But all I see is stress, greed and corporate lies…"  
A new sight turned her speechless, unintentionally giving pause  
"… And why is that harlot dressed like Santa Claus!?"

"Can it be true? Has comprehension reached you at last?"  
Mewtwo asked while solemnly observing at the lower caste  
"Although the meaning of Christmas was discovered by me and you,"  
"These common plebs are no doubt entirely without a clue."

"No!" Mew insisted as she looked at him, "This is wrong!"  
"Dancing around a Christmas tree is where they all belong!"  
"This holiday has a purpose, and they should know it!"  
"If they do not… Then I suppose it is up to us to show it!"

"Perhaps," Mewtwo said, recalling his reign of terror  
"It has never been beneath me to rectify an error,"  
In truth, he was tired of being treated with anger and blame  
A deed as selfless as this might help to clear his name!

"You… Will you truly help!?" Mew exclaimed with glee  
She had never thought her bitter clone would agree  
"Only tonight," Mewtwo replied, "And I shall work alone,"  
For he knew there was much for him to atone

Discussing methods and planning their route  
They split up when they felt it was time to head out  
Mew could not help but giggle with coy  
As they moved to spread their very own Christmas joy!


	2. Tree

A large green leaf hovers above the surface of the snow  
Like the backfin of a shark, attached to a tiny little plough  
Keeping a tiny little twig resting upon his tongue  
Was an eager Chicorita, one who was rather young

Although the snow seemed to have swallowed him whole  
A familiar scent told him that he had reached his goal  
Jumping up through the sheet of cold, he shouted "Mum!"  
And landed on a height next to a surprised Meganium

"Mum! Mum!" he yelled, "I found us a tree!"  
The Chikorita looked excited as he let the branch go free  
The sprig he brought was sad, unimpressive and thin  
His mother looked at it, and then she looked at him

"It is beautiful," she said, "Good work once again!"  
He chirped in joy and nuzzled up against her mane  
Thinking of which ornaments could make it splendid  
In the middle of it all, the legendary Mewtwo descended

The Meganium shielded her child by pushing him back a bit  
Mewtwo looked down at the branch, and then stepped on it  
He said, "Your meager attempt is a sore sight to see,"  
"Behold, as I bring onto you a true Christmas tree!"

He created a hollow in the ground to be used like a socket  
While the two grass-types saw an evergreen pine flying like a rocket  
It crashed into the hole hard enough to create a moderate quake  
And the Chikorita fell over as the ground began to shake

Mewtwo decorated with his might and did not reach finality  
Until every branch was like a dimensional vortex, warping reality  
Before leaving, he added a miniature star to the top in conclusion  
Burning dangerously hot in constant unstable fusion!

"Now you know your place," Mewtwo muttered as he went about escaping  
Leaving the Meganium and her son standing with their mouths gaping  
The Chikorita looked up at his mom, never moving from the spot  
"Mum, Santa Claus is a lot thinner than I'd thought!"


	3. Television

Mew flew at a high speed through the cold winter night  
Searching for people to enlighten and wrongs to right  
But the further she got from the city, the more she could see  
Proper celebration with song, lights, and of course, a tree

She decided to rethink her plans and on a building landed  
For much too long she had come up empty-handed  
She was actually beginning to lose all aggression  
Why be mad when no one was committing a transgression?

Inside the building, she suddenly picked up a mighty rumble of bass  
Curious of the guttural sound, she peered through a window's glass  
Inside the room was but a Snivy and Eevee  
Doing nothing but staring at a noisy TV!

Mew shook her head and could not help but hiss  
"Watching a stupid movie on a night like this!?"  
"I shall give them a chance to appreciate simplicity,"  
"Let's see them waste the night away without electricity!"

Snivy felt exhausted, the movie trying so hard to be art  
Eve insisted, "Don't give up yet! This is the best part!"  
With a quiet whirr the TV suddenly turned itself off  
"Indeed it was," Snivy replied with an amused scoff

"Can't blame whoever did this" he continued, "It is rather neat,"  
"Don't forget," Eve huffed, "No electricity means no heat,"  
In an instant Snivy and was by the door as he started to yell  
"In that case, someone's spending the night in a very cold cell!"

Mew smiled, knowing she had done something good  
Although their sudden protests showed that they had not understood  
However, Mew could not stay and flew away to keep herself hidden  
A saint or not, revealing herself to the world was still forbidden


	4. Alcohol

In a different region, quite far to the west  
A large group of Pokémon were having a zest  
Having temporarily changed itself into more of a cabaret  
Stood the otherwise humble and homely Ledian's Café

"Merry *HIC* New Year!" shouted the inebriated host  
As she held up four glasses at once, scoring another toast  
A few of her guests stood up and gave a standing ovation  
For they knew the Ledian had much cause for celebration

The Ledian and her business had been noticed by a man  
Of the movie Timegate Traveler, he was a big fan  
He wanted to film a sequel, and could not deny  
That it would be so much better without all the CGI!

She was to be the main villain, ruling a world of plight  
Where Pokémon were in charge, using humans to fight  
Head swirling with fame, free advertisement and such  
It seems the Ledian had ended up drinking a bit too much

An Armaldo was sitting in the back, large and quiet  
Solemnly watching as everyone else was having a riot  
While everyone but him had gotten drunk and merry  
He had settled for the good ol' brew of Lum Berry

Even though he had rejected the contents of the bar  
He could not help but stare at his love and soon-to-be star  
If the Ledian really were to leave him behind and embrace her duty  
This might be the last time he ever got to gaze upon her beauty

The cheerful night continued as they drank and sang  
But all stopped as the door suddenly flew open with a bang  
The Pokémon turned their heads, many flinching in fright  
For at the entrance stood Mewtwo in all his pride and might

"Alcohol?" Mewtwo said, "Weakening your senses, letting your mind be bereft…"  
"With simpletons like you, surely there would be nothing left,"  
"I shall now exert mercy and do you unworthy a favor,"  
"By replacing these drinks with a far more fitting flavor!"

In an instant, all the mugs in the house began to froth  
Until their appearance and consistency turned into that of broth  
A Croagunk took a sip, but could not keep it stealthy  
"What the… This tastes dull, stale and way too healthy!"

"Hey, now!" the Ledian quickly burst out, "Why'd ya do that!?"  
"You tryin' to put me outta business, you arrogant lil' brat!?"  
Vision blurred, she could not determine the Pokémon's real age  
As Mewtwo glared down at her with insurmountable rage

"I am a LEGENDARY," Mewtwo snarled, keeping his killing urges at bay  
While the still sober in the café tried their best to pull the Ledian away  
"I've thrown out legendaries before!" she snarled back, thinking of Pikablu  
"I'll give you ten seconds to skedaddle, then I'mma do it to you too!"

Realizing that this was neither worth the effort nor time  
Mewtwo left the café, not paying even a single dime  
The Armaldo stared as the Ledian shouted until he was out of view  
Feeling very happy to still be having his Lum Berry brew


	5. Food

Continuing her search, Mew came to the conclusion  
That to find misdoings, she could not always be in seclusion  
She knew she would have to disguise herself as to not be seen  
It was Christmas, after all… No one would be expecting Halloween!

Coming upon a humble and somewhat rural city  
Mew landed behind a factory, dark and gritty  
Not caring about which shape would make her pretty  
She hastily transformed herself into a common Skitty

Walking around town, there was not much sound  
There seemed to be no people nor Pokémon around  
A smile crept upon her lips as she knew this was an indication  
That everyone had left town to have their own Christmas celebration

However, as she looked around with her new eyes straining  
She could tell that there was a single Pokémon remaining  
A broken down Emolga laid on a bench, obviously trying to sleep  
But as she got closer, she saw that he had actually begun to weep

On each of his cheeks was a yellow spot  
His face long and ravaged by distraught  
Mew approached him, keeping herself wary  
"Merciful traveler," he said, "Might you spare me a berry?"

The Emolga stared at her with pleading eyes, looking quite terrible  
His fur was shaggy, his physique gaunt and his smell was unbearable  
"For berries," Mew replied, "You should be consulting a tree,"  
"Why on earth would you need something like that from me?"

"I was born a cripple," he cried, "Lacking the ability to fly,"  
"If I were to leave town and meet a ground-type, I would surely die!"  
"And should a trainer come along, I would be captured in a flash,"  
"Only to be abandoned just as soon, because I am but vendor trash…"

"You have no choice," Mew said sternly while shaking her head  
"If you cannot get food on your own, then you will soon be dead,"  
"A berry will only last for the duration of my stay,"  
"And you will surely starve to death another day,"

Mew continued, "If you wish to always have your daily ration,"  
"Then you must never give up on improving your situation,"  
"For to overcome difficulties and strife,"  
"That is the true essence of life!"

The Emolga considered what she had said, and then sat up in a snap  
He looked himself over disappointingly, tugging at his broken flap  
"You're right," he whispered, "To be out there, actually trying…"  
"Whatever happens…" he said while gulping, "It sure beats dying…"

The Emolga headed out as Mew changed herself back  
There were many more to help, so she could not stay there and slack!  
Mew felt good with herself, remaining blissfully unaware  
As the Emolga ran into an angry Donphan, quite unwilling to share!


	6. Present

Mew and Mewtwo continued working hard through the night  
Until the time had come for the two to once again reunite  
Mew felt a bit exhausted, but kept a steady pace  
As she finally reached their designated meeting place

Mewtwo hovered above the ground, calm and formal  
And everything seemed to be completely normal  
That is, until Mew came down saw what laid below  
The frozen body of a human, lying dead in the snow

Mewtwo said, "There was no hope for his survival,"  
"He had passed away long before our arrival,"  
In the man's arms, a present with a note lay curled  
'From Dad, to the greatest daughter in the world'

Mew gasped at the sight, her mind running errant  
She knew too well what it was like to grow up without a parent  
"Mewtwo!" she urged, "What great luck that we were to arrive!"  
"If we combine our forces, there is a chance that we could revive-"

"Out of the question," Mewtwo snarled as his eyes flared  
"This is not a being natural selection has spared,"  
"Your love for morals must be something I have misread,"  
"If you truly have no issue with resurrecting the dead,"

"Read the note!" Mew yelled, ignoring his threat  
"A good man like this cannot be meant to die just yet!"  
"I could have saved him, had I only been here in time!"  
"If I can save him still… Would it really be a crime!?"

Mewtwo glared at her, his will unable to bend  
"Original," he said, "Your idealism will be your end,"  
"Survival is not a given, but something you have to earn,"  
"And the death of this human is not of our concern,"

Once more their opinions had turned out to be conflicting  
And they spent the rest of the evening arguing and contradicting  
At the end of it all, Mewtwo remained resolute and undaunted  
And Mew realized they could not have saved the human even if they wanted

Finally, Mewtwo felt that his patience had diminished  
He said, "Our efforts this Christmas are finished,"  
"If more useless debating is what you crave,"  
"Then I shall await you within the walls of my cave,"

Mewtwo left in haste, leaving Mew before she could reply  
Having come to no resolution, she felt a heavy urge to sigh  
She moved to the human and carefully picked up the present  
Search as she might, she would never know for whom it was meant

Feeling sad and trying hard to ignore her empathy's aching pain  
She suddenly felt curious as to what the package might contain  
Undoing the wrapper and releasing the gift from its cell  
She was surprised to find nothing but a common Soothe Bell

Another note was inside, and she was able to read  
"The sound of this will calm you in times of need,"  
Mew held up the round, metallic thing  
Carefully tapping it with her tail, it began to ring

The lack of any and all effects disappointed Mew  
But then she wondered if maybe that was all it was meant to do  
A tiny little sound that provides her with a minute distraction  
From the problems of the world that call for her action

It reminded her that she more than anyone had earned  
To spend the rest of the night happy and cheerful, not concerned  
Her spirits returned and eased her mind of all the bother  
As Mew let go of the bell and whispered, "Thank you… Father…"


	7. Epilogue

The darkness of the night finally gave way  
As Christmas Eve turned into Christmas Day  
Many were still celebrating, not failing to treasure  
These seemingly endless days of peace and leisure

Having just finished decorating their Christmas Tree  
The legendary trio laughed and smiled together with Celebi  
Pikablu and Kabutops snorted with distrust at the Gallade  
Who tried to convince them his new wool cap was handmade

Outside a town of Pokémon was an amazing display of will  
Several Bellossom were dancing in the snow, shivering in chill  
Ivy felt happy, having been offered to join them in the cold  
But despite being a grass-type, she was quite glad she had not enrolled

Rushing through the snow with a shiny necklace and glee  
A Marowak finds herself easily escaping a pack of Mankey  
Stealing on Christmas is something most Pokémon would resent  
But how could she deny giving herself such a perfect present?

Wearing a comfy robe next to the crackling fire  
Red did all but regret having decided to retire  
Sipping fine wine and thinking of times way back when  
His only regret in life was that he could not live it all again

Hidden from view within Johto's national park  
Recovering from a sleepless night was none other than Zoroark  
Worried and bothered that he had nothing worthwhile done  
Hoping the coming year would not be as uneventful as this one

In a similar predicament, inside a home of stone  
Sat Zerobi, spending yet another holiday alone  
Ignoring her sorrows while dreaming about the past  
And savoring the new magazine for as long as it would last

By the edge of a buff, sharing yet another kiss  
Cyon and Rukario watches the sea with joy and bliss  
Between them was an undying love that nothing could sever  
And they prayed that their time together would last forever

But nothing is eternal, as they would soon all know  
When the blazing sun brings about the melting snow  
Their days of peace and leisure would come to an end  
As down from the heavens, Deoxys begins to descend...

(Continued in "THE HUMAN SPECIES")


End file.
